The present invention relates to a variable shelf assembly including side frames composed of posts, transverse support members and diagonal struts, and longitudinal support members and/or longitudinal stop members which connect the posts of two side frames releasably but rigidly with each other, and shelf members, wherein each shelf member can be placed between two side frames which are connected to each other by the longitudinal support members and/or longitudinal stop members.